1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cooler accessories and, more particularly, to a removable cooler assembly for preventing the soaking of foodstuff caused by melting ice.
2. Prior Art
Portable ice chests and coolers have been used for years by campers, fisherman, and the like for keeping food items and drinks cold. While these ice chests and coolers are proven to be able to maintain desired temperatures, the ice that is generally in the container tends to melt. Those food items that are in contact with the ice become soggy as the ice melts, thus reducing the desirability and freshness thereof. Aside from the obvious inconvenience of wet food and beverages stored in melted ice, keeping fish, shrimp, crabs, oysters, etc. in melted water in a cooler over time can subject the handler and consumers to bacterial contamination.
Many coolers are now provided with trays that allow for the food items to be placed therein for protection against the melting of the ice. These trays do not allow for ice to be utilized therein because the same problem will occur once the ice melts. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a means for keeping ice in the cooler, but separated from the food in such a way that the water from melted ice and food do not come in contact. Coolers with ice kept separately from food are well-known, but generally not with a cooling compartment separate from the food compartments.
Accordingly, a need remains for a removable cooler assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a removable cooler assembly that is easy to use and install, durable in nature, effective, and practical in design. The grid-like assembly allows food to be stored thereon while ice is placed on top of the food since water accumulates below the grid-like accessories.
Such an assembly conveniently provides a means for storing ice in the cooler separated from the food, while lowering the internal temperature of the cooler. The grid-like bottom portion of the assembly allows melted ice to drain away from the remaining ice and food. The lightweight design allows for easy removal and cleaning of the apparatus accessories. Such a removable assembly is especially useful to campers, picnickers, tailgaters, and other outdoor enthusiasts.